Ascent
by iherzi
Summary: Once a mudblood, Hermione has become something...more. She's purer than most purebloods can claim, and has been called somewhat of an elitist. She's quickly shed off her roots and ascended into a new state of mind. R and R. Maybe M.


**Chapter 1**

**Someone Else**

She walked down the grimy street grimacing as she dragged her expensive trunk behind her. _What the hell is going on? Mum and Dad were supposed to pick me up at King's Cross. I hate the damn Knight Bus, it makes me so nauseous. We were supposed to go out for dinner tonight but I suppose those plans are cancelled. I bet Dad got a new patient and couldn't get off in time to come get me. But Mum has no excuse._

By that time, she had reached the house. It was unusual for her street to be so quiet. There were lots of young children, the home next door had at least five that were always outdoors. She shuddered at the eerie silence. Her own house was empty. The lights were off, suggesting that no one was home. Which was abnormal in itself, her mother was always home. Sure, her mother was a dentist like her father, but she was much more low key, and enjoyed her free time. She rolled her eyes as she rummaged around for her key, finally pulling it open. She could hear slight murmurs, which scratched the idea of an empty house. She loudly slammed her trunk to the ground and stomped into the dark living room. It turns out that there was light, it was just invisible from the outside. There were a few candles flickering around, and her mother was sitting on the couch, weeping loudly.

Apprehensively, Hermione stared at her mother. She had never seen her mother like this before. Standing in the doorway, she noticed two figures in what was unmistakably wizard robes hiding under green cloaks. Tense, she slowly reached towards her back pocket where she had put her wand. But before she could, the two figures noticed her standing there.

"Don't bother getting out your wand, we're not here to hurt you," A raspy male voice said.

Nevertheless, Hermione pulled out her wand, gripping it tightly and asked, "If you're not here to hurt me why are you here?"

"We've come to take our daughter back," the other cloaked figure stated, stepping forward, "We've come to get you."

"What do you mean? I'm not your daughter," Hermione stated pointing her wand at the figure, mentally warning her not to take another step forward, "Those are my parents."

"No, we're not," Her father said quietly, "We adopted you from a wizard agency."

"But if you're muggles how could you do that?" Hermione asked, her face growing ashy.

"We aren't muggles," her mother said in between loud wracking sobs, "We're squibs. We lied to you Hermione. But we couldn't tell you the truth, we promised-"

"Stop talking," Hermione snapped angrily. After a moment, she continued in a shaky voice, "So what you mean to say is that for six years you've been lying to me about everything? Is that why I never saw my birth certificate? Why I was never allowed in your study?"

Her father nodded, and her mother burst into tears again. The two cloaked figures merely watched in silence until Hermione said to them, "So then you think you're my parents?"

"We don't think," the male rasped, "We know. You've always had to take medicine haven't you?"

"Yes," Hermione frowned, "Allergy pills once a day."

"You don't have allergies," the female said, "Those pills change your appearance. You don't really look like that."

"So what do I look like then?" Hermione asked, smiling lopsidedly.

"Probably something like us," The woman who claimed to be her mother said as the two pulled back their hoods.

The woman was tall, bordering just above six feet. She had raven hair that shimmered even in the dull light and sparkling green eyes that stared at Hermione with apprehension. She had pale skin and a long scar that marred her almost perfect features. It began at the top of her cheek and crawled downwards, almost reaching her chin. She noticed Hermione staring at it and said, "A death eater did it. He preferred torture over the use of the Unforgivable Curses."

Starting, she turned to her supposed father. He was equally as tall, with blond hair and china blue eyes that stared hauntingly at her. His skin was equally as pale, but his face was clear from scars. He frowned impatiently and said, "Have you had enough proof yet or do you need more?"

"I think I need more, Voldemort is back and I can't take chances," Hermione hesitated, before adding, "But exactly how do you intend to give me more proof?"

Glancing at each other, the woman finally said, "We could take off the enchantment from the pills. Then you'd see your real appearance."

"Do it," she ordered.

The woman stepped forward with a wand, muttering under her breath. A second later, a large gasp was heard, emitted from what was once her mother. Frowning, she headed towards the bathroom, and stared at her appearance. Her chocolate brown frizzy hair was now a sleek smooth black, framing her pale skin. Her warm eyes were now an icy blue, wide and unnerved. She stared at her appearance in shock and despair. _This means everything they told me was true...I can't deal with this right now._

She took a shaky breath as she slowly walked out of the bathroom and down the hall. Passing the living room, she silently headed for the front door. The woman peeked her head out and said, "Where are you going?"

"Shutup, I just can't deal with this right now," Hermione snapped as she shut the door behind her.

She wandered the streets, finally stopping to sit at a bench. She crumpled, and began sobbing, hiding her face in her hands. She sat there for a few minutes, an endless amount of tears pouring from her eyes.

"Here," A soothing voice said, strangely reminding her of Dumbledore.

Looking up, she found herself staring at Dumbledore. Eyes widening, she gaped at him, while he merely smiled and handed her a tissue. She wiped her salty face and said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you can be slightly unpredictable Hermione," Dumbledore said, hesitating, "You're in danger, and well most likely alot of shock."

"You knew about this?" Hermione asked, glaring at him.

"Yes, I did, in fact, I was the one who planned it," Dumbledore admitted, "But it was for your own safety."

"How? And why do you keep saying I'm in danger?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, those people, your parents, they're descendants of Salaazar Slytherin," Dumbledore said, cleaning his glasses on the edge of his robe, "Voldemort would, and has, killed to get his hands on them, and their children. That's why we arranged for their three children to be sent to live with families in different countries, where they might be safe."

"So I'm a Slytherin? And I have siblings?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes, two brothers you're triplets," Dumbledore nodded, "Now Hermione, I think you should get back so you can go to your new home, and meet your brothers."

They walked back in silence, until they reached the doorstep. Dumbledore turned to Hermione and said, "Now I want you to be careful. You won't be recieving any letters from any of your friends so don't worry about them. I'll be speaking to you a few times over the summer."

Hermione nodded in a daze before walking inside. Her real parents were sitting on the couch, waiting patiently. Her adoptive parents were nowhere to be seen. Hermione turned to them and said, "I'll have to go pack my things."

'No, all you'll need is your wand," her mother replied, standing up and streching, "Let's apparate then."

"I can't," Hermione said, "I don't know how-"

"All you have to do is hold on tight," Her mother interrupted, holding out a hand.

_I've always wanted to be someone else, now it turns out I am, _Hermione thought as she tightly gripped her new mother's hand.

**AN: **I hope this is better. After Dumbledore's death I decided her needed to remain in the story. That's why this is AU. I think this is much better than the old one which is still listed for you to compare. It goes by the name of Let Love Be Your Guide.


End file.
